


Red Ribbon

by prettypheromoans



Series: My Klance Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Implied top!Lance, Lingerie, M/M, implied bottom!keith, keith wears lingerie, lap dance, the thirst is so real i would know i felt it, thirsty!lance, well almost a lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith gets all dressed up. Lance likes it. A LOT.





	Red Ribbon

Lance was enraptured by the sight before him. There, in his hands, was Keith, looking absolutely delectable in a red lingerie set. Floral lace shot through with silk ribbons hugged the crests of his cheeks perfectly, while a similar motif stretched over his abs. Lance watched the panties disappear into Keith’s crack, the bottom of them obscured by Keith’s thick ass. God, he looked good enough to eat. Literally. If Lance could just get his tongue—

 

“You’re staring,” Keith giggles

 

“Fuck, isn’t that the point?” Lance says with emotion, eyes still glued to his boyfriend’s body looking like a goddamn present. A horrible thought strikes him, and he quits his hands’ incessant stroking over Keith’s skin as his hands tighten in dread. “That is the point, right? You’re not gonna do something awful like blindfold me, are you? Because I don’t think I’d survive that.”

 

Keith breaks out into laughter, and Lance feels his mouth twitch in response. He’s taken a rare break from burning holes with his eyes into the red stretched over Keith’s body to stare up at his face, but he doesn’t relax until Keith calms down enough to respond, “Don’t be stupid, of course not.”

 

It’s kind of a shame that he’s stopped laughing, because Lance was kind of enjoying the feeling of his ribs shaking, the muscles jumping under his hands. He was especially enjoying the way Keith’s pecs bounced and stretched in the bra-like thing as he did it, and how his ass jiggled—

 

“Lance,” Okay, another time. “You might wanna let go of me if you want me to move this thing along,”

 

“I don’t wanna let go,” Lance whines, eyes fixed once again on the expanse of Keith’s stomach before it dips down into—

 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Keith promises, stepping out of his grip to lean down a give him a quick kiss. Lance immediately begins to sulk, shuffling back into his chair to mourn the loss of his boyfriend’s sexy, warm body in lingerie—

 

“Quit pouting, Lance,” Keith chastises, in response to which Lance immediately begins to pout more. “I think I can cheer you up, just keep your eyes on me,”

 

“As if I wasn’t already?” Lance mutters, quiet enough that he doesn’t think Keith can hear it. Indeed, he hasn’t taken his eyes off of Keith the entire time, has barely blinked, so he doesn’t miss when Keith spins around sharply — oh yeah, did he mention heels? — and begins to sway his hips.

 

It takes Lance a minute to even realize that there’s music playing, so entranced he is by his boyfriend’s ass swirling around in red lingerie a just few feet out of his reach. As soon as he realizes what’s happening, he groans, “Oh my god, you’re going to kill me. I’m going to die here, Keith. Muerto. Moribundo estoy. Fi-na-do. Y el porqué es tu cuerpecito bonito—“

 

“Jeez, shut up already,” Keith laughs. “Just enjoy the show.”

 

“Oh, I’m enjoying it alright—“

 

“Lance!” And Lance falls silent for another few moments, eyes superglued to the pale globe shaking in front of him and it’s— “This is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Keith laughs at him again, his movements faltering as he snorts incredulously. “No, really. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful in my life. I don’t even care that I’m about to die, I can die happy having seen this. Have I told you how much I want to eat you out right now? Because that’s like, all I’ve been able to think about this entire time. How badly I want to eat you out—Mmph!” And that’s the noise of Keith smashing his mouth into Lance’s, fueled both by affection for his dumb boyfriend and a desperate wish for him to shut the fuck up. And if he’s laughing into the kiss, well, no one has to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my dear friend snanon on my tumblr @prettypheromoans  
> Validate me in the comment section below


End file.
